


Why him?

by Fallenangel_Winchester



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: First Kiss, Fluff, Gwaine Being Gwaine, How Do I Tag, Jealous Arthur, Light Angst, M/M, Oblivious Merlin, Training
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-10
Updated: 2018-11-10
Packaged: 2019-08-21 19:29:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16582637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fallenangel_Winchester/pseuds/Fallenangel_Winchester
Summary: Merlin asks Gwaine to train him, Arthur isn't too happy about it. He just doesn't know why.





	Why him?

**Author's Note:**

> I'm bad at summaries, any mistake is mine. Just a little story...  
> Feedback as always is appreciated. 
> 
> Hope you like it

“Say that again.”

Merlin rolled his eyes for the fifth time since he started talking, not that Arthur counted or something.

“I said...”

“Training, you ?” 

Arthur couldn't stop the disbelief from showing up on his face which probably was the reason why Merlin was pouting. 

“Why not?” and he couldn't stop himself from chuckling at Merlin's indignant voice.

“Because it's you Merlin.”

“What's that supposed to mean?”

And before he thought about it Arthur started listing his reasons why Merlin's idea was bad,

“You trip over your own feet, look at you, you're as thin as a twig, the last time you trained with me you got knocked down immediately. Honestly Merlin you're like a walking disaster, little kids are stronger than you...” he shook his head and gave Merlin a bewildered smile,

“And you thought you should learn to use a sword...are you trying to kill yourself ?”

When Arthur finished his small speech which he thought was good enough to convince his idiot of a manservant to leave the fighting to the knights he looked up and froze on the spot.

Merlin's face was a picture of heartbreak hidden behind a weak mask of indifference and just as he was about to say something to ease the sudden guilt that hit him Merlin whispered,

“You're right sire. I won't bother you anymore. If there's no need for me I'd like to retire for the night.”

Arthur had stared at the face of danger ready to die, but all of his bravery couldn't force him to meet Merlin's eyes knowing that he acted...well like the prat Merlin tended to call him.

With his eyes downcast and voice softer than he thought possible he replied,

“You're free to go.”

By the sound of the footsteps Merlin seemed more than eager to leave the chambers which brought an unexpected chill to pass through Arthur.

Why did it bother him if Merlin got offended by the truth ? It wasn't as if he was lying.

Before he closed his eyes and allowed his restless dreams to take over he remembered why. It was because Merlin had the same expression he had whenever his father told him he wasn't good enough. 

 

The following few days Arthur tried not to yell at Merlin as much as he did, still his efforts and silly remarks weren't enough to tempt a smile out of his usually cheerful manservant. 

Arthur allowed him to get over the issue and was prepared to cuff Merlin on the back of his head if he didn't stop looking like a kicked puppy when all of a sudden his Merlin was back.

His manservant of course...his mind politely added and Arthur grinned so much the knights were surprised and a little frightened. 

It took him three bloody days to realize why Merlin's mood improved, he had to take a few deep breaths to assure himself that he wasn't dreaming and even more to hold himself back from stomping the ground like a spoiled brat and demand explanations.

The thing was...Merlin the forever stubborn idiot of a manservant who never left his side was training with Gwaine.

Of all of the knights he chose Gwaine.

That drinking too much, ladies' man, too smug for his own good, handsome though not more than Arthur idiot...

Why him ? 

He wanted to yell and pull Merlin away from the knight's corruptive influence but he didn't want to give Gwaine more reasons to tease him, not that he needed them.

Calm down, you're the king act like it

He ignored the fact that his inner voice had a weird habit to sound like Merlin including his sarcasm and quickly walked away before he could give in to the temptation to knock Gwaine out.

 

Three days later he was still fuming and whenever he'd notice a bruise on Merlin's porcelain skin which it totally didn't surprise him he'd scowl and try to stomp down his worry because Merlin was an idiot.

He couldn't help it...but what he could do was give Gwaine hell and he did with more glee that he had ever felt. 

After a particularly exhausting training session which resulted with Gwaine chuckling from the ground Arthur glared at him before he said,

“You need more practice Gwaine, you must feel tired getting beaten every time.”

“Do your worst princess, I've had worse.” 

Despite everything Arthur was proud of how skilled his knights were including Gwaine sometimes. 

“I think you've had enough.” 

The knight raised himself on his feet groaning in pain but his smirk never left his face, not even when he looked Arthur in the eyes and said,

“Aren't you getting tired from being a royal prat all the time ?”

“Excuse me?!” he definitely wasn't proud of Gwaine.

“Come on princess. You can't beat your way out of this, trust me I know. Try to be honest for once.”

Arthur got so confused that he forgot to give him one of his famous kingly scowl.

“Honest to who ?”

“Yourself.” and just like that the smug bastard left.

 

The following day he didn't expect Merlin's angry face to be the first thing he'd see after a long and hard day.

“Don't give me that face Merlin. I'm done for today...if you mention that I have some royal duty to do I swear I'll..”

But Merlin just glared at him with his arms crossed in front of his chest giving the impression of being glared by a wet kitten. 

Arthur's tired mind found the sight adorable and for once he didn't have the energy to correct it.

“What?”

“Why are you so mean to Gwaine?”

“I'm not. I treat him the way I treat every one of the knights.” 

He knew without looking that Merlin rolled his eyes and prepared for an argument. Merlin could be petty like that.

“No. You've been targeting him these two weeks, poor Gwaine has bruises over his bruises.”

Poor Gwaine...he snorted

“Then he should have been faster. I know how to train my knights Merlin.”

“You sure don't know how to treat your friends.” the tone Merlin used brought out everything that's been eating him inside and he snapped,

“Then maybe he shouldn't do extra training instead of resting. Don't you think?”

Merlin flinched like someone slapped him, but in a second he recovered and pointed his intense gaze at him successfully shutting him up.

“Ohh, so that's the problem. You told me what you thought of it so I asked Gwaine..who was kind enough to teach me. I don't understand why you're giving him a hard time because of that.”

That was the moment when Arthur should have been smart enough to not say anything, sadly he wasn't,

“I told you that's a bad idea.”

“Why ?”

“Because you'll get hurt idiot!”

“That's why Gwaine is teaching me to defend myself...just in case.”

“But Gwaine...seriously Merlin, why him ? He's not even the best...”

“Who else then ?”

“I could do it.” and somehow he realized that, that was the problem, he was jealous of Gwaine. If Merlin wasn't in his room he'd bury his face in his pillows and wish for the ground to swallow him.

The answer wasn't what he expected.

“You could?! After spending your precious time to convince me otherwise now you offer to do it!”

“Well...since you are so stubborn about it...you should learn from the best.” and gave him a self-assured smile hoping that he'd agree and go away to leave him to wallow in his stupidity.

“I don't see a difference between him and you.”

“What?! I'm way better, I won't push you too much, I'll go easier and you won't end up getting bruised...honestly Merlin anyone is better than that troublemaker.”

Apparently he struck a chord and before he knew it Merlin was chuckling  as if he had said something funny.

“I can't believe it...you're jealous of Gwaine. I can understand why...he's skilled enough not to mention funny and everyone likes him.”

Of course Merlin would focus on Gwaine's likable traits, but saying that Arthur was jealous that was unacceptable.

“Don't be an idiot. I'm not jealous of him.”

Yet the mirth in Merlin's eyes turned him into one of the most beautiful things Arthur had ever seen so he took his time to enjoy it.

“Yes you're. Since you claim you're not I can continue training with him...”

“Absolutely not! I'll train you.”

“You can be too big of a prat. I don't think that would be a good idea.”

Desperation clawed through him and he found himself pulling Merlin into his arms and holding him afraid to let go.

“Arthur?” he sounded shocked but didn't pull away, instead he wrapped his arms around Arthur's waist and leaned into the embrace.

“Let me teach you. Please..I'll be nice and gentle I promise...just agree.”

He blamed his tired mind for the words that fell through his lips, but at the same time it felt good to let them out.

“Okay...I agree...but no more beating  Gwaine up”

“Fine.” he snorted to have his heart warmed by Merlin's light chuckle.

“Do you mind letting me go ?”

“No. I'm the king and I order you to stay like this for a bit longer. If you want of course.”

Merlin just pulled him closer and Arthur relaxed so much he felt like he was floating. Next thing he knew was waking up in his bed.

 

It took him more than a few training sessions to realize that his jealousy was because he liked Merlin. 

And if he kissed him in front of Gwaine for the first time well...it was totally his fault, but when the kiss was returned with equal excitement he had to admit that he needed to thank Gwaine.

He would of course but after he showed him who is better, after all Merlin deserved the best. 


End file.
